Why Dream?
by FruchiSeka
Summary: God. What I would do for just ONE hot sexy dream including Riku and myself.Why is it so damned hard? Well... if dreams won't go my way, then what about reality?[SXR, LXC] Oneshot


Author's Notes: Omg. Yes, this _is_ Fruchiseka speaking. You know, that dead-un-updating bitch of an author O. I'm not dead! Hurrah! And I've got a one-shot for you. Well, this one's a bit different from Serendipity, this idea has been lingering with me for so long now, I thought I'd best get this babe down before I forgot it. it **_was_** supposed to be a one-night-finished one-shot, but turned out to be an atrosious 35 page one-shot instead. Any longer then i think it would have had to be a 2 chapter fic. OO. I'm sorry this isn't the next chapter of Serendipity, for those of you who had an alert through to your emails and choking to death thinking I've updated. That is coming soon. but for now, THIS. XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own this overly-horny Sora, nor do I own the buttocks of Riku. Leon and Cloud are min-- Square's too. ¬¬;

Warnings: A hormone crazed Sora, a thermometer-breaking hot Riku, limey slash scene, naughty boys by the name of Leon and CLoud... and some other weird shit.

Summary: (For those of you who have forgotten already, trust me it happens.) God. What I would do for just ONE hot sexy dream including Riku and myself.Why is it so damned hard? Well... if dreams won't go my way, then what about reality? (SXR, LXC One-shot)

* * *

Why Dream? 

* * *

'Molest Me.' 

'...'

'_Molest _Me.'

'…'

'Molestme. _Molest_me. DAMNIT **Molest ME.' **

Gah! For the _love_ of God! Why won't _he_ _molest_ me! Forcing my eyes open I sigh and look at the ceiling.

Yet another night's worth loss. I'm really getting tired of this, seriously why won't he obey me?

I freed my hand from under the soft comfort of my quilt and ran it frantically through my bed-messed hair. My hand rested balanced on my forehead, fingers lost in brown silk tresses.

2 months. **2 **_damned_ months this had been going on for.

Being a teenager of little patience, I think I have every right to be acting like this; a crazed-bloodshot-eyed teenager ranting to my best-friend-dream-guy who just won't. Fucking. Listen!

Riku, you can be such an arse.

Why not just give me the benefit of the doubt and come running over leaps and bounds of abstract swirls and atmospheres to just snog and take advantage of my damned _needing_ body?

Why?

Simple. Because you really _are _an arse.

Mocking me with those heated pools of drowning aqua. Reminding me that even in dreams, you remain that cocky, pretty oblivious best friend of mine who just can't take a _hint. _Yet you seem to know you're a sexy fucker and not shy to prove it!

Oh, you make me so frustrated at times.

I sigh turning over onto my side to look out into the dark depths of my bedroom. In the corner of my eye, I can see the blurred image of my alarm clock stating that it's little over 5 AM. Yes, another night loses.

But don't you worry, I'll get my dream. I'm not giving up in this fight Riku!

Kicking my feet out, I feel the quilt flop heavily down on my legs again, I prop my arm under my pillow and shut my eyes.

_One of these days…_

* * *

"So what time are you getting back tonight?" Must she do this every time? 

"About 8 mum." I continue shoving my lunch into my bag as my mum comes up behind me and flicks some fluff off my shoulder. I can't help but frown.

"Enough of the picking, insistent woman! I can't breathe with you hovering around me like that!" I smirk as she clips me around the ear playfully.

"So cruel to your mother these days, just when she's only trying to protect her Sora-kins" _Resist spewing profanities, resist!_

She folds her tea-towel over her arm as she plants a kiss on my cheek. I open the door and make sure the flies of my jeans were done up before I left. Yeah you may laugh now, but I've been caught one-too-many times for that one.

"Cya mom" I call from behind my shoulder and walk down the path to the gate. Seeing her wave behind her and closing the door, I smirk.

Okay, enough of that crap, now down to serious business.

Tonight is the night I'm going to get my dream.

All I need is a little influence.

What better than to take it to the source itself? Oh Riku that horny beast—

"Hey Sora." GAH. I spun around and my eyes widened as Riku smiled down at me with his usual suave self.

"Hey, Riku. I see you look nice today, as usual." What I obviously mean is 'get on the floor now and pound me good, bitch.'

"Fuck yeah, when don't I?" He responded flashing those pearly whites at me. Fucking tease…

"When you haven't applied your slap in the morning yet…" Cloud slided in, approaching them with an 'I'm-gorgeous-but-fuck-off-anyways' Leon walking casually behind.

Yeah, Leon was a grumpy ass, but he was also Cloud's ass. So no touchy for us.

Ah well, Riku was the top of my 'to masturbate over' list anyways.

Which may I add, has been complete more than the one occasion.

"Love you too, babe." Riku muttered as he ran a finger under Cloud's chin.

Cloud turned to Leon and moaned. "Squall, Riku is hitting on me, won't you protect me?"

Leon just turned his attention to stare at some kids who were playing some stupid ball game in the street. "Fuck no. Defend yourself you pansy." Whoa, Cloud sure is lucky to have such a _caring_ boyfriend such as Leon.

If it wasn't personality, then maybe it was peni—

"We heading off or what?" Cloud scowled.

"After you, then." I said, poking Riku on the arm.

"Why? Planning on staring at my ass?"

Fuck yes. Why else?

"Go to hell."

"They said I'm too hot, rejected me. Y'know?" Get in my pants then… whatever is easiest.

"You big tart."

Riku smirked and slung an arm around my shoulder, moving us along down the road. The steady rhythm of boots thuds told me Cloud and Leon were following.

"…The kind with whipped cream?" Riku smirked easily, never missing a chance to turn a topic into a kinky innuendo. Couldn't say I minded though. Anything to do with Riku and sex is Fine. By. Me.

I just smiled as Riku's slender arm rested on my shoulder, the fabric of his hoody brushing against my ear now and then. We made our way to Riku's place at a casual pace and I felt my goal to my smut dream becoming clearer and more accomplished by the second.

* * *

"Ooooh fuck. I'm bored, Leon snog me." Cloud exclaimed as he wandered around Riku's room, sighing and groaning until he finally flumped himself down in Leon's lap. 

Fuck, if only that'd be me saying that to Riku right now…

I'd have him do it so much more viciously too, like grabbing the back of my neck and yanking me right into him, bruising our lips deliciously…

"Damn, I won again? I'm kinda getting bored of winning all the time."

Oh shit, the game!

I lost again due to another pointless short daydream? Why can't that just be saved for tonight's dream? Fucking stupid brain...

Riku threw the control down, bored with the playstation, and looked behind him to see Cloud and Leon exchanging a heated kiss. I followed his gaze and saw how they hardly cared if we were watching.

The contented bastards were grabbing everywhere they could! Cloud didn't even _try_ to hide that hand _gripping_ the inside of Leon's thigh, rubbing it with pleasured force, and was that a _moan_ I just heard from Leon?

Bastards, no consideration… to …me…

I pulled my knees close to myself and looked away, ugh… I'm not turned on…

Do I _look_ turned on?

…Don't answer that. I pulled my knees closer and glanced at Riku. Ugh, he was just watching calmly with those delicious pink lips quirked up into a smile, and those silver strands of hair he had tied loosely back into a ponytail were falling around his face is a gently manner.

The eyes, of course… were as gorgeous as ever, surrounded by thick long dark eyelashes that made me wanna jump him and yank his pants down.

He can go away, I hardly find it fair that he's making my problem worse.

I groaned and banged my head against my knees. Okay don't get distracted and waste a perfectly good opportunity to yank something of Riku's.

Looking up and seeing the three of them engrossed in their activities; which included Cloud and Leon still in their heated make-out session and Riku still watching interestedly, I stood up quietly and looked around for something suitable.

Passing off a few items which included a pair of yesterday's boxers, Riku's favourite bed-time pal penguin, and a book on philosophy, I came across his favourite crimson scarf. Perfect. He wouldn't notice that it's gone since its spring time.

Yanking it from under his beanbag, I placed it into my bag and pulled out my pickle sandwich. Heh, may as well sit back with something to keep my itching hands busy. Who knows where they'd wander if they weren't holding that sandwich?

* * *

"Night mom!" I called, trampling up the stairs quickly, feeling my heart beat frantically against my ribcage. Okay, tonight is the night I'm getting some bloody Riku action! 

Fumbling into my room and throwing my bag onto my bed, I yanked my pants down and slipped into my red P'J shorts. Pulling my shirt off around my messy hair, I chucked it onto the floor and grabbed the fish food.

I crouched down and said a quick 'Hi' to Cerberus, my pet goldfish, trailing my finger along the edge of the cold glass to get his attention. He blinked slowly at me and other than that ignored me completely.

I pouted and opened the lid to the 'yummy' smelling flakes and pinched a small amount between my finger and thumb. Opening the lid I watched him dart around the bottom of the tank before I started sprinkling the flake down into the water below. He floated to the top and started hoovering the surface of the water.

Placing the fish food down, I glanced at the clock which read 10:35 and I smirked and reached for my bag. My hands fumbled weakly to get it open as the excitement was causing me to jitter around stupidly.

Finally prying it open, I pulled out the soft fabric I found there. Bringing it close to my face, I rubbed it gently across my cheek. Ah fuck, that's good.

I nuzzled my nose right into the crimson fabric and gently inhaled. The sensational smell of Riku flooded my system as my eyes fluttered shut contently. Oh yes, tonight's dreams will be wonderful.

Practically jumping onto the bed after flicking my light switch off, I snuggled down comfortably and gently closed my eyes.

Right. Riku. Me and you, right here, right now. I pulled the scarf easily through my fingers repeatedly, trying hard to conjure up those brilliant pictures of that silver-haired beauty.

_Those enticing aqua eyes filled my thoughts as I saw Riku standing in the gentle warm waves of our beach. His finger-tips grazing the waters surface as he stood, facing me with soft luscious lips quirked into an innocent smile._

_Those eyes told me different though. _

I smiled easily to myself as I brought the scarf to my face once more. Breathing in all that was Riku, I tried focusing on those flawless eyes once more.

_They were filled with desire…_

_With want._

_With pure lust._

_I gasped despite myself, and took a small step forward. The emotion I could feel bubbling within nearly made me buckle at the knees. How could one human be so goddamned perfect?_

_I walked through the water until I was standing right in front of Riku. Oh yes… I was so ready for this. _

_Looking up into his face, I smiled. _

"_You can start, now." I whispered out, eyes clouding over in sheer delight. _

_I was ready to feel those hands gently grip at my body, trailing seductive paths up and down my sides... I was ready to feel those lips, that tongue…_

_I was ready. _

_Yet…_

_Nothing came._

_I opened my eyes and looked up into the eerily calm face of Riku. Doing nothing._

_Absolutely fucking nothing. _

_Well one thing he was doing. Mocking me. He was just standing there doing nothing to ease my needs, nothing to quench my thirst for him. Nothing. _

_Desperation hitting in I grabbed at his shirt, clenching the soft fabric tightly, feeling my knuckles press against his firm stomach tauntingly. Yet he remained standing still. _

_Doing nothing…_

* * *

I woke up abruptly, and didn't even bother opening my eyes, I was fuming. I felt the scarf still sitting innocently entwined between my fingers, and felt myself gripping at it tightly, knuckles turning white. 

How dare he?

How fucking **_dare_** he not molest me when I practically **_demanded_** it off him!

I chucked the scarf away from me violently as I sat up abruptly. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I swung my legs around and landed them heavily on the carpet. My eyes immediately sort out the scarf I had just thrown away from me in disgust and glared at it with a look of sheer loathing.

I had worked _so_ hard for that one! So **fucking** hard!

Actually… So 'hard' I needed to take a shower. A _cold_ one.

Successful or not, having Riku look so perfect in my dream excited me beyond my limits. I stripped and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Oh I wouldn't have to worry about my Mother walking out on me stark naked… It was only 5:30 in the pissing _morning_ after all.

Having the cold water spray wash over me, I leaned my head back against the moist tiles and sighed. I was sure that would have worked. He was _so_ close.

Yet, he does smite me down once more. Oh that damned tease…

I looked down at my shoulder which wasn't quite catching the spray, but was collecting thick pearls of water. I licked my tongue over my shoulder and tasted the water. It felt nice. The quickened change of temperature as I swept my hot tongue along my cooled shoulder was relaxing.

Actually, it was horrible. It just made me more aroused.

God, I ached for that one dream.

I think I _deserved_ it after having to go through two months of watching Riku strut his stuff around all over the place. Well yeah, he was acting like he usually did, I just noticed how damned sexy he was after Leon and Cloud got together.

Ever since their open relationship of practically raping each other on the spot of greeting every time we all met up, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I was currently that Cloud who was grasping Leon's bum through those trousers, or Riku being that Leon who was grasping the back of Cloud's neck, fingers twirling around the nape in a coy manner.

I began noticing those small things about Riku that I never had seen before. I noticed how his eyes grew with fondness as he held a cup of tea in the morning after having spent the night at my house, innocent of course. I noticed how he would slide his fingers across he fringe, moving it out of the way of his eyes. I even noticed how he would take the time every morning if we were to pass one of his neighbour's houses, to pet the smoky-blue cat that sat on the wall patiently hoping for him to stroke him, in which he would.

I began to see how much of a caring person Riku could be, hidden under that typical layer of sarcasm. I wondered if he would be the perfect lover. If his eyes would grow fonder whilst looking at **_me_** in the morning. If he would gently stroke **_my_** hair with those gentle loving hands. Or If I sat patiently on the wall every morning, would **_I_** get to steal all of Riku's attention away for those few precious minutes.

I wondered. And wondered.

And realised… I wanted that.

All with Riku.

So I'm going to get it. In an alternative way, _yes._ But I'll get it. I didn't dare think about it actually happening in real-life. I've seen the countless pairs of eyes belonging to all the pretty faces at school strip Riku on the spot as he walked into school casually. Following behind him, as he ignores all the whispering and small glees of delight, I see how the girls pass notes, the boys peer on, and the teachers smile. Yet Riku walked past, ignoring all.

Oh yes, if one thing was for sure. Riku was untouchable, and me? Way out of his league.

In dreams though, you can manipulate events of reality into surreal actions of your own. My own would be for Riku to cart me off to the nearest broom closet and have his way with me.

And yes, I've been trying. A lot.

Drying myself off, I ran back to my room, It was about time mum was getting back now, so unless she wanted a complete wake-up call, I made sure I was unseen and in my room.

Dressing myself in a plain black button-up shirt and dark coloured jeans, I grabbed my wallet and made myself presentable. Reaching for my bedroom door, I pulled it open and took one last glance at the scarf, despite my mood for the damn thing, I couldn't help but smile. Riku loved that scarf, therefore I loved that scarf.

Shame the pissing thing couldn't work miracles.

I scribbled a note to Mom telling her I was going out and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket.

Hey… it was the only thing I remotely was shoving in my mouth that was satisfying as of late.

I made my way down to the local chemist and made my way in. The warmth hit me and I immediately began looking around. There were a few old people already in here, hustling around ordering their prescriptions and mumbling about how the world has taken a turn for the worse. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the photo development area.

A ditzy looking girl was looking through some customers ready-to-pick-up photos. She was giggling as she flipped through them, not even caring to worry about evidential finger smears over the glossy surfaces.

"Ahem." I clear my throat. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"May I help you?" I saw her name-tag was overly decorated by squiggly hearts and stars. Oh dear god…

Who would have guessed with a name like _Yuffie._

"Yeah, do you have any disposable cameras?"

"Sure, any kind?"

"One that works will do." I suggested and she bent down and pulled one out from behind the counter. "That'll be £4.99 please." I grabbed my wallet and pressed a £5 to her palm. I called thanks over my shoulder and left her humming to herself.

She was too fucking _perky_ for the morning if you ask me.

I paused whilst taking the plastic coating off the camera and set it up. Okay, to the courts!

Time to see the Saint. Well, spy on him anyways.

* * *

"So… It'll work eventually. Is that what you're saying?" The steady sound of feet hitting the ground was nothing new to the local people of Destiny Island if they were to walk by the courts on a Sunday afternoon. 

The sky still burned its many different shades of oranges and reds and the air still with held that smell of salt water that carried through the Island in a gentle warm breeze. Luscious for tourists and for those stress-filled employers of the big city businesses. Normal for those who lived here.

"Who knows? Like I've said, you're trying here, and we're even helping out by bringing it up a few notches with the…'ahem' intense moments, not that we mind of course…" Blue eyes gazed ahead, deep in thought as his muscles worked at a constant speed.

Aqua eyes closed for a few seconds as a water bottle was pressed to lips. A thin drop made its way down the immaculate chin as the silver haired boy hastened to quench his thirst.

'_click'_

The muscles that pumped in effort slowed as Riku came to a halt. He blinked as he watched Cloud and Leon run on slightly ahead until they too, came to a halt, turning round to look at the boy.

"Do you… think he's being affected at all?" He asked, chewing on his lip inadvertently.

'_click'_

Blue-grey eyes narrowed as he walked back to the Silver-haired boy and took the water bottle from him, leaning his head back and letting the water run into his mouth.

"It's hard to tell. Kids like him are difficult to read, always act easy-going, yet you can tell there's something… _off_. Like he's thinking something different." He spun the lid back on and passed the bottle back to Riku.

Riku took it and tucked a strand of hair behind his hair as he thought about what Leon had said.

'_click'_

"You had the same trouble with Cloud?" He asked, looking up at Leon who grunted.

"No."

"Oh?"

"Not at all."

"How comes?"

Cloud smirked and interrupted "Because the first time I laid eyes on Leon, I went up to him and I-."

"You sweet-talked him, right?" Cloud furrowed an eyebrow.

"Fuck no. I marched right up to him and felt him right up!" Riku raised his eyebrows in question.

'_click'_

"You did? Whoa …I never imagined Leon to be the type to just let someone he didn't know just …feel him up!"

"Well, I'm just a courageous, sexy boy who cannot be resisted!" Cloud proclaimed smirking. Leon folded his arms and didn't look amused.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Cloud looked at the floor.

"Uh…no?" Leon sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead and messaged it calmly.

"Cloud."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tell Riku the rest of the story?"

"…"

"Well?" Riku, leaning his weight onto one leg, waited for them to get to the point.

'_click'_

"Oh fine. He punched me in the jaw and I spent the better part of 4 months winning him over slowly and occasionally forcefully."

"By forcefully he means sitting next to me in places like the library distracting me by stroking my arm and hair and face until I went insane"

"By distracting, do you mean turning you on?" Cloud smirked, although there was a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Nah, I'll get something else up instead." He wagged his eyebrows.

Riku rolled his eyes yet couldn't help his lip quirking into a small smile.

"Well, I don't know… I'll just wait and see, I guess." He sighed, leaning down to tuck his laces back into the side of his trainer.

'_click' _

Leon nodded and rotated himself to face their original direction. "3 more laps, then I'm done for the day." He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and began his way around the track; the other two followed closely behind.

Although unbeknownst to them, a spiky brown-haired brunette stood close to a buildings wall, cleverly concealed by some well-placed foliage and newly planted trees, looking through his camera at the silver-haired youth, who was panting slightly as he kept up well with the tall Blonde and brunette.

'_click'_

* * *

'_click'_

"Mother of fuck, if this doesn't get me my dream tonight; I'll personally go over to the boy and demand to spank him. Or question him, which ever works best."

Despite knowing I was well out of sight, I pressed myself closer to the marble wall and narrowed my eyes at the three boys making themselves around the courts, out of breath and hot from the insane temperatures of Destiny Islands.

I squinted as I saw their lips move occasionally, Leon once or twice turning his head to the side as though talking to the two who were slightly behind. Fuck knows what they were talking about, but it couldn't be anything interesting, as Riku kept shrugging the comments off and chewed on his bottom lip, a habit which he had picked up on recently, I noticed.

'_click' _

I sighed and leaned my head back against the marble, I felt like a freakin' psychopath. All this running around spying on him, stealing his possessions and wanting dirty dreams of him wasn't normal for the average 17 year old boy.

I'm not a stalker.

"…"

I'm _not_.

_I'mnot.I'mnot.I'mnot!_

"…"

Fine, maybe I am! But fuck it, could you blame me? Have you _looked_ at Riku? I'm just wondering why I never soiled my pants the 1st time I ever saw him really… Perhaps I could blame it on me only being 9 years old. Or maybe Riku had a pimple that day?

I heard footsteps run past me and my small corner and looked up to see the three run by, they were sounding pretty out of breath.

Riku had tied his hair up into a loose pony tail sometime in my reverie and he looked rather fuckable as he, clad in black tracksuit bottoms and a crimson sleeveless shirt, jogged on lightly.

Man I could just serve him on a bed and eat him all up…

Taking my last picture, I saw them finish up and stroll back to the changing rooms. I smiled to myself and ran to the chemist to deposit my camera to Yuffie.

Getting told I needed to wait 3 hours for them to be developed, I reluctantly left my precious baby with that questionable girl and made my way outside.

The wave of heat hit me and I winced, fuck who turned the heat up out here? Stupid pissing weather, where's the soft gentle rain? Or the cold wind blowing across my face in pleasant waves huh?

I hate it here. I really, really do.

If it wasn't for the equally hot guys here, I would have been packing. Traverse Town sounds nice, pleasant little stores and nice cool night scenes. Yeah, it doesn't sound like there'd be any bad areas there it seems. Damn my impossibility to tear myself away from that best friend of mine.

Well, I am in no mood to be frolicking in the sun all day long, so I made my way down to the ice-cream vendors. Waiting in line, whilst digging in my pocket for some coins, I saw a little way up the line, a guy who was pondering over his choice.

I wouldn't have paid anymore attention to the sight if it wasn't for the girl behind complaining loudly for him to hurry up. Still fishing around for coins, I studied the guy more closely.

With gorgeous lengthy silver hair and a strong yet lean build, the guy 'hmm'ed softly as a leather-clad finger rested on his chin in thought. I gathered enough money in my hand and looked on in interest.

A black spiky-haired friend smirked as he jabbed his finger at the indecisive ones' arm. "Yo Sephy-bud, you might wanna hurry it up a tad, the guys behind aren't looking too perky, yanno?"

He smiled apologetically at a boy who stormed off in a flurry of impatience. The tall silver one turned his head slightly to regard his friend, a small smile gracing his face as he did so. "Yes, I know Zack, but I honestly cannot decide on the chocolate-mint explosion, or the raspberry ripple delight."

Upon hearing this, I couldn't help but smile at the bizarre scene in front of me. What an odd couple of guys.

"Pick whatever, just hurry it up a lil' wont'cha?" Zack's wandering eyes landed on me and smiled embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled back, despite having to wait. He smirked and pointed to his friend as he rolled his eyes as if to say 'what am I to do with him'.

The guy who I assumed was called Sephiroth, looked at the pictures again and sighed. "Which one is best Zack?"

Zack turned his eyes from me and looked at his friend with a grunt. "How the heck should I know? I've been here as long as you have!"

With another 'hmm' from the tall long-haired one, he carried on with his judgement.

The girl behind them with choppy red hair and an impatient tapping foot sighed with an extra bout of hinted annoyance in her tone. She rolled her eyes and tapped her finger repeatedly on Sephiroth's shoulder, waiting for him to answer.

I saw his shoulder flinch a little and Zack winced at her actions.

"Uh kid, you might wanna stop touching him… like… now—."

"Excuse me to sound **impatient** and all, but it is like over 100 degrees out here and all I want is a friggin' ice cream, yet have to wait here for over 15 _minutes_ until your **friend** decides which pissing one to have!"

I was about to laugh I swear. I felt it rise at the back of my throat as I looked at the feisty little red head desperately try to sound intimidating against the tall spiky haired man who looked down at her rather surprised.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We just got here on vacation and all, so we're not used to everything yet, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and my hopeless friend?" Zack's sugar-coated words nearly topped me off.

He looked thoroughly shocked at the girl's outburst, his wide eyes and raised hands in defence amused me to no ends.

The girl, who seemed to have calmed down after the apology regarded Zack with her bright blue eyes as she folded her arms lightly against her chest.

"It's okay, I guess. Sorry for snapping at you, I'm just going to be late and all, and well… I haven't had a good day."

Zack smiled down at her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as the other descended down in front of him to shake her hand. "My many apologies Miss-?"

She giggled and accepted his hand. "Kairi."

"Miss Kairi. Here, let me buy you your ice-cream as you had to wait so long." She told him what she wanted and he turned around and nudged Seph out the way gently with a bash of the hips. Seph made a small indignant sound, but let Zack place his order.

After giving Kairi her toffee-crunch, he bowed and bid her farewell. When she was out of sight, I smirked widely as I saw him roll his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Thanks a bunch Seph, always getting me into trouble with the girls, you freakin' fuss." I approached them as I was next in line and watched them exchange small talk.

I had been waiting in line for at least 15 minutes, yet I wasn't complaining at all. These two were certainly amusing. Not to mention sexy. Oh the older men sure do hold a certain charm to them.

"Seriously, I cannot _decide._"

"Just get both!"

"One would melt, idiot." Zack just huffed and turned around on the spot, obviously intending to look at something new instead of his indecisive friend hovering over the same two pictures 'hmm'ing here and there.

"I think you look like a raspberry person." I smiled, unable to resist the urge to speak to them any longer.

Sephiroth turned his head behind him to look at me. His striking aqua eyes observed me for a few seconds before his gaze softened somewhat.

"You think?"

"--Yeah, the chocolate can get a bit much after 3/4s anyway."

Sephiroth smiled a bit as he leaned his hand on the counter. "You're from around here then I assume?" I smirked despite my sudden case of nerves. This man could do some serious damage I noticed, instincts never lie.

"Yeah, I live a few blocks from here. The raspberry ripple delight is definitely for you." Zack, who turned round after hearing the conversation folded his arms and smiled warmly at me.

"Oh? How can you tell?"

These guys were definitely intriguing. "I can just tell. I'd say he'd get bored with the continuous taste of mint. My friend Riku, who looks a lot like him usually gets bored with the mint and nags me to swap cones."

The two of them exchanged amused glances and Seph turned around to the vendor guy. "One Raspberry ripple delight it is then."

He got his cone and I ordered mine. I paid the vendor and turned around to see the two standing 2 feet away from me looking like they were waiting.

I walked over to them and Seph looked down with interest.

"You said there was a kid that looked like me?"

I nodded, thinking that if I jumped 10 years into the future, I'd see Riku standing before me, perhaps his hair a little shorter albeit still looking tremendously like Sephiroth.

"This I've gotta see. Anything that looks like Seph definitely deserves to be seen. Tell me, is he usually flunked by admirers?"

"At school he does. He tries to shrug most of them off though. He doesn't like people surrounding him, doesn't trust them I guess."

Zack and Seph looked more intrigued the more I told them about Riku. They asked questions, and I told answers. They eventually even found out how madly I wanted Riku in the sack, but Zack changed the subject quickly enough due to being weirded out by the fact that it sounded as though I wanted Seph in the sack.

Heck I wouldn't mind that either.

"Yes it would be interesting to see what Seph looked like many years ago, the kid certainly sounds like he's got sephy's attitude." Zack grinned.

"C'mon then, let's go see him" My heart pounded as we left the vendor's and went to go find Riku. After seeing Sephiroth, I had the biggest urge to remind myself how perfect Riku was. How I wanted him so badly.

How I wanted that goddamned dream.

* * *

"Is that Sora?" Leon looked up, breaking his deep kiss with Cloud. Ignoring Cloud's protest, he looked down the long path to indeed see Sora coming his way, with two others. 

"Looks like it. Who are the others?" Riku frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. I've never _seen_ them before."

Cloud, who was fiddling with one of the unnecessary buckles on Leon's jacket, squinted to get a better look at them. "They're new on the Island, they're on vacation."

Leon furrowed an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"Just look at the dark-haired one, he's staring at everything as though it's freakin' Holy! And they're not tourists as that silver- haired one doesn't look ready to apply sun-tan lotion, and wear a couple of goofy hats and sunglasses."

Riku sighed as he saw Sora point at them. "Good point."

Leon leaned back on the bench and continued to watch the approach. "Well, who ever they are, we'll soon find out."

* * *

We stopped in front of them and I smiled brightly. Riku looked up at me from his spot on the bench through his long soft fringe quietly. Uh Riku you sexy bitch… drag me off to the nearest concealed area and shag me now! 

God, he looked so perfect. Utterly flawless.

…and surprisingly pissed looking?

Why does he look so angry? Did I catch him at a bad time?

"Fuck a duck… Seph, you seen him? Lookit him! Seph look!"

"Yes, I very well see him, Zack." Seph mused.

"Woah…"

"Indeed."

Riku raised an eyebrow in question. "Uh, may I help you?"

I shifted my feet a little and wanted nothing more than to stroke that pale creamy cheek as I looked into those confused aqua eyes. "Riku, this is Sephiroth and Zack, I met them today when you guys were jogging. They wanted to see you as I said you looked like Seph."

Riku folded his arms, studying Seph. "I do?" Aqua eyes met aqua, and Seph smiled confidently.

"You do." Seph said calmly.

"You really, _really_ do! Fuck if I can't have Sephy, then maybe I could steal you" Zack said, wagging his eyebrows playing.

Riku sighed and smiled a little. After hearing that Sora didn't just get back from a threesome or something worse his mind had conjured up in the short time he had been around these guys, he relaxed.

"Sorry, not interested."

"What! Why not?" Zack sounded astounded.

Seph looked down at Riku with a fond smile and spoke gently "Because it seems he already has his eye on someone else."

My heart skipped a bit as it wedged itself in my throat. Someone else? I know I never had a chance with him or whatever, but to hear it actually confirmed, that bitch stung.

"Yes."

I felt anger bubble inside me and I felt my eyes narrow unintentionally. I needed to go to the chemist and pick up my pictures. More than ever was I determined to get my dream, as I had just found my chances with getting him in real life squashed horribly.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Nice meeting you Seph, Zack. Cya guys later!" I called over my shoulder as I began walking quickly towards the chemist.

Damn it all to hell.

* * *

Oh joyous, fucking brilliant. That's it, you just carry on there. I don't mind standing here with anger that could easily match that of a PMS-ing girl. Yeah, don't mind me… if you're too busy and all… sure… looking at _my_ pictures must be something _extremely_ important to you, so I'll wait. 

"…"

I find myself tapping my foot impatiently on the floor and I can't stop grinding my teeth. This Yuffie girl had found my pictures and was lovingly looking at all the pictures I spent my hard-effort on taking. Looking like a stupid love-struck girl, she was studying _my_ Riku adoringly.

Well, she can kiss my ass because quite truthfully she was making me feel sick. Those childish giggles of hers struck a chord in my heart every time as I was reminded how wanted Riku was. Not only by me either.

"Excuse me but--."

Wow, you want to try blanking me one more time? And was that a thumbprint smear I saw on my photo?

"Yo, can I collect my pic--."

What the fuck, is she doing this on purpose? My hands clenched tightly on their own accord and I had to take a deep breath to steady myself.

I could still feel the anger from the previous events just under my skin. The fact that an annoying bubblegum-chewing 16 year old was manhandling about the only thing that would give me pleasure tonight was worrying me.

I just wanted to smother myself with Riku. Have Riku above me, below me, to the side of me, on _top_ of me…

But did I get any of this? Am I going to get anything like this?

The answer is no. No I'm not.

Why?

Because little guys like me go unnoticed. Guys who go by the name of Sora don't catch any breaks around here, ignored and shunted to the side with no-one to comfort themselves but their right hands.

And a box of tissues.

Tragic really…

So right now, all I would like to do is go home and comfort-eat myself to sleep with a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream. I'm out of ice-cream.

Fuck.

I felt my energy being drained the worse my mood got. I rolled my eyes and they ended up glaring coldly at the back of Yuffie's head. The girl had gotten through them all and was now flicking through them quickly to isolate her favourites.

Having had enough I found myself taking action by hitting the bell rather hard and fast multiple times before I felt my hand hurting. Having got her attention, I glared at her fiercely as she turned around innocently, blinking sweetly at the confusion.

Bitch, no guilt trip will work on me.

"If you're **_done_** creaming over my pictures of my **_boyfriend_** then I'll be having those back, if you _please._" I hissed. The woman behind me took a small step back by the sound of her heel hitting the floor softly. Well, seeing me hunched over the counter shouting harshly at a 'seemingly' innocent girl does give her good reason to.

"I -. Your _boyfriend?_" She stuttered, taking another look at my beloved Riku. I was starting to worry myself. I could feel my knuckles turning white and felt my fingers dig hard against my palm as I clenched them tightly.

"Yes. My boyfriend, the one I get banged by very hard every night, screaming at the top of my voice in pure ecstasy at the sheer pleasure rippling through my body!" I took a huge gasp of air as I didn't even try to register what I had just screamed out loudly in the chemist.

I didn't even have to turn around to know the woman once standing behind me was long gone.

Yuffie, who had frozen herself to the spot, had her mouth open stupidly. She passed me my photos and started to smile suspiciously. She had her eyes looking up as if trying to conjure up the mental images I must have given her. Deranged flea bag, whatever. I'm outta here.

I snatched the photos and didn't waste anytime going home.

I was sick of it all. Riku you arsehole. You better cooperate with me tonight. Touch me up you bitch!

* * *

"Think he was on his period?" 

"He's not a girl, Cloud. Don't be stupid."

"Well he may _as well_ be! Stropping around like a little girl"

"Even so, I have no idea why he stormed off like that; _I_ should have been the angry one seeing him turn up with two guys like that!"

"But Riku – you _were_ mad!"

"Stop saying words."

Cloud twiddled the long piece of grass between his fingers as he muttered under his breath at Riku, Leon who Cloud was leaning against was watching the piece of grass unfocusedly as he replied here and there.

After Sora had gone, the boys had remained in the park, shifting to under a blossoming tree. Random pink petals softly floated down around them here and there as they relaxed underneath it on the shady grassy patch.

Sephiroth and Zack had lingered a little while later, after storing the boy's numbers into their phones; they left swiftly and promised to meet up on another occasion.

"What am I going to do?" Riku sighed as he kicked his leg out from under him and leaned back on the bark of the old tree, looking out across the park in contemplation. Leon turned his head slightly towards Riku, but never took his eyes off the view before him. He frowned slightly and lowered his eyebrows.

"Just take action. If he runs away then you can say you've tried."

"And if you fail, you can start a rumour saying you got him in the sack at least once anyway…" Cloud jumped in, dropping the strand of grass.

Riku watched it flutter to the floor and sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to do something."

* * *

_Clink._

Turning my bedside lamp on I pulled the blankets over my legs and snuggled down into my pillow. Clutched tightly in my hands were the photos of Riku. I also had in my hand my mobile. I had forgotten when I had first received it on my last birthday; me and Riku had sat down in the park and fiddled around with it.

We had found the voice recorder and tried it out. Having a few clips on there I thought they would come in handy.

I sighed contentedly as I look upon the first photo. It was when Riku had pressed that water bottle to his lips and drunk from it, heavily breathing. He looked so perfect I found myself practically nose to nose with the glossy surface of the photo.

One where his eyes shone with that fierce gaze, the sweat running down his cheek, past those soft parted lips.

Hundreds, thousands of Riku images crammed themselves into my mind, memories jumping to be remembered all at once, it was completely overwhelming. I couldn't keep up with the inside of me, my feelings bubbling within as the only evidence was my slightly flushed cheeks and heavier breathing.

Fuck, he was too much… The perfect walking temptation. My best friend.

I continued to look through them all, finding myself staring at him for minutes of end. Just staring.

I looked through them all at least another three times, leaving one propped up against my lamp. I turned to my phone and searched for the recordings. I found the first clip and chewed on my bottom lip.

Riku's voice was heavenly. It had a distinct tone that could send those shivers trembling through your body in waves of lust. Yes, too much…

I clicked play and listened.

'_Say something…'_

'_Uh, I dunno what to say… this is awkward...'_

'_Come on Riku! It's rolling! Say something cool! Something funny!'_

'_Fine…uh… Sora didn't stop wetting the bed until 7 years old; at that time he only stopped as he complained of his chocobo boxers getting ruined. Amen.'_

'_You bastard!'_

'_Touché'_

I laughed as I listened to the small talk. The sounds of us play fighting afterwards as the phone lay forgotten was a spine tingling feeling. Knowing I was so close once and didn't appreciate it enough.

I smiled and clicked number two.

'_Sora, when you move out, where do you want to live?'_

'_Hmm, I dunno. Near you I guess?'_

'_Really? Not the slut house then?'_

'_Oy! What are you implying?... anyways, I said it was _near_ you… so who said it _wasn't_ near the slut house?'_

'_Oh ho hoo, you little twerp'_

'_You love me really, Riku.'_

'_Yeah, I do.'_

'_So, where are you moving to when you're older?'_

'_In with you. Of course.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_What? Us two have got to stick together, right? It's a tough world out there Sora, who's going to protect you?'_

'_Mmhmm, you're right, Riku. Thanks.'_

My smile tugged wider as I remember Riku always looking out for me. Why did I never realise how wonderful he was sooner?

Feeling confident my dream was going to work the way I wanted it tonight, I flicked the light off, put my mobile on the table and focused on Riku as I gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_Riku, what are you doing in the water… come back, your clothes are getting all wet.'_

_I saw those finger-tips grazing the waters surface as he stood, facing me with soft luscious lips quirked into an innocent smile._

_Once again, the eyes were filled with lust._

_Yes, I had been here once in my dreams. Last time it had ended horribly._

_But this time…_

_This time could be different._

_I stepped into the water, the sounds of my shoes hitting the surface until they pressed into the warm sands below was nothing of importance to me. –_He_- was. Nothing else._

_I walked hesitantly over to him, would it be the same as last?_

_I stood in front of him now, looking at his chest, I was afraid to look into his eyes. The last time I had done so, I was confidently telling him to start. This time I wasn't chancing it._

_I bit my lip and lowered my head to look at the gentle sway of the waves. I could hear that huge wave slowly making its way to us far off in the horizon. Like I said, it wasn't important. Riku was._

_I was waiting for anything, something that told me I wouldn't be in the same state as last time._

_My shoe was lightly touching the front of his, my hair pushed slightly to the sides as it brushed against his top. I was so close._

_His arms remained by his sides._

_Slowly I raised my head to look into his eyes, when I captured those swirling Aqua, I felt my heart jump into my throat, pumping faster and faster as time ticked on._

_He was smiling down at me, somehow that smile held no comfort to me. He wasn't doing anything… again. _

_Nothing._

_I rose my hand to clench at his shirt again, but stopped myself just as my fingers brushed against the fabric. I winced and turned around, ready to admit defeat, but I felt soft fingers wrap around my wrist._

_Turning back to face Riku, I almost gasped at the intensity of his stare. His fingers tightened around my wrist as he tugged me closer, He kept my wrist in his hand by his side for a moment before releasing it. I froze on the stop, no longer being able to breathe. _

_He studied my face slowly and finally smiled gently once more. My eyes were locked with his and I felt myself physically jump when I felt those fingers stroke my cheek gently._

_They travelled down my jawbone, thumb running softly over my bottom lip. I was shaking as they run smoothly to rest under my chin. Tilting my head up, I could hear that wave dangerously close._

_I didn't care._

'_Please…' I muttered so quietly I'm surprised I said it at all. My knees were going to buckle any minute. His fingers rested behind my neck now, as the thumb stroked my jawbone repeatedly. _

'_Sora…' I heard him breathe as he leaned in close to me. The breath on my lips made my own hitch in my throat as I felt my eyes close shut on their own._

_This was it. Riku…_

'_Sora.' I heard him mutter once more. The wave too close…_

_Those lips brushed against mine and I felt my heart explode. Before I could even register the true meaning of that kiss I felt myself being plummeted into cold water. The wave. That fucking wave…_

* * *

I am furious. Utterly, completely furious. 

Why?

Why does my dream have to be ruined? What on Earth could be so mean as to **_rip_** me from my fantasy?

"_Sora…"_

Am I honestly not allowed to have Riku in anyway possible? I'll have to live my life being alone and miserable. Is that it?

Is it?

"…Sora"

I sat up in bed and rested my head in my hands. I was all hot and flustered and I needed to calm down but I couldn't control my ragged breathing.

That was so real, I could still feel where his warm breath ran along my lip, then where his lips did. I touched them with my finger tips and I could still feel the tingles running through my body.

Something hit me on my head and landed in my lap. I looked down to see a small grey stone. Confused I glanced up to see the very person of all my troubles peering down at me.

Riku.

"Hey Sora, I've been calling you forever. You were totally out of it, you okay?"

My eyes widened and I sat up and swung my legs round as fast as I could.

"Ri-Riku!"

He smiled at me through those half lidded eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, it's me."

I felt so awake now I felt my whole face flare up. I stole a glance at the alarm clock.

"Riku, what are you doing here, it's only half three in the morning!"

He picked up my paopu pencil rubber from my desk and lazily started throwing and catching it. He sighed and tucked some hair behind his ear.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

"By the looks of it, you weren't having much luck either."

"Well maybe that's because you woke me up!" I couldn't help scowl then. Riku was so selfish I couldn't believe it at times. Teasing me all day and keeping his body to himself, so when I try to dream about him instead, he takes that from me too?

I lowered my gaze to the floor. I don't know when I would get a dream even remotely like that again.

I found my eyes widen when I saw more grey stones scattered around my floor. What the hell was he doing? I looked up questioningly at him.

He followed my gaze and smiled. "Well, like I said, I was outside tapping on your window for ages, seeing if you'd fling the rope ladder down but you never came. Some of them missed and came through the open window; I'll pick them up, no biggie."

His smile faltered as he saw I didn't try to respond with one of my quick comebacks.

"Sora—are you mad at me?"

I sigh and look down. "No."

His eyes narrowed and he moved to sit beside me. He nudged me with his elbow playfully. "Yes you are, don't try to hide yourself, you know I can read you like an open book."

"Can you though? …I'm not so sure."

Riku frowned, I could see his beautiful eyes studying the floor through those thick lashes out of the corner of my eye.

"Sora, what's wrong? You're worrying me."

"You're really selfish, do you know that?" I felt his head turn to look towards me but I focused on looking at the floor.

He didn't say anything for a while, and neither did I. I heard him sigh and he finally answered, I studied his face as he did, while he kept his gaze somewhere fixed in my room.

"Yeh, I know. I came here in the middle of the night to wake you up just because I couldn't sleep after all."

I tried to stay angry, but one sentence from him makes me mush. I almost wanted to apologize.

"Yeah, and the fact that it was a very important dream to me too. I don't think I'll ever get it how I wanted to ever again."

"Aww way to put a guilt trip on me. Listen Sora, I'm really sorry - tell me about it, depending on what it was of course, I could try to make it happen for you? Unless you were dreaming of flying to a different world or something." He chuckled.

I on the other hand was blushing so hard I swear my heart was radiating right inside of my cheeks. Oh if only he knew…

"I don't think it's possible."

"Oh? Why not?"

"It's something you can't give me Riku."

"Try me."

"Heh…I wish."

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows and now I realised I had no escape. I can't be bothered with this anymore. I had had enough.

"Fine Riku, you've got me. You've cornered me into this little hole now for some time and I'm being smothered too much yet not enough. I can't escape because you're everywhere and _no where_ at the same time. Don't ask how that works because I don't know my self."

The moonlight drifted through my window in gentle rays, his beautiful silver hair caught the light here and there and shone. He was too sexy… he wasn't even trying.

"Sora, what are you saying?"

I sighed. "Riku, I like you."

"I know that, we've been best frie--."

"No. Riku I mean I like you, as in _desire_ you. As in I've wanted you to touch me in a way friends shouldn't. As in I've wanted to know what it would be like to run my hands through your hair as you plant kisses over me."

I couldn't stop myself now, I didn't even want to.

"But also, I didn't want it gentle. I've found myself picturing how it would be like for you to… do… stuff...to...me." I trailed off and realised half the things I was saying.

Oh god… what have I said.

I sat frozen, hands in lap as I refused to look his way. Have I just lost my best friend?

"Sora…"

"…"

"Stop ignoring me, I'm sitting right next to you."

"…"

"I couldn't sleep because I was wondering on how to tell you I didn't like you showing up today with Sephiroth or Zack."

"…What?" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"It… I don't know. It angered me to see you with other people I didn't know. I've always figured you were mine. Selfish I know."

I felt him get up and pulled me to stand with him. Fuck my heart was beating so loudly. The blood was pounding around my body.

The way we were standing reminded me of my dream, feet just touching and me staring at his chest…

Oh my fuck.

"Riku what are you—."

"Ssh." I shut my mouth quickly and gulped. My knees were so weak I could hardly stand. I felt numb all over.

I practically jumped when I saw his hand rise from his side to bring to my cheek. The backs of his fingers brushed down them and trailed along my jawbone gently.

I gasped silently. "Ho-how did you know?"

He stopped the movement for a second as he looked at me intensely.

"I don't. I just dream about this all the time." I shivered all over as I barely stood in surprise.

That hand was moving its familiar path once more, thumb tracing my lip, then hand resting at the back of my neck. The goosebumps on my skin was ignored as I inhaled as slowly as I could. Riku. I could smell Riku, the smell of faint vanilla, some apple shampoo, just Riku.

God I wanted him so bad.

I felt that hand tighten its hold around the back of my neck so sudden I looked into Riku's eyes. His eyes were glazed over completely with a lustful expression. I realised.

I finally realised. That he wanted me. Just as bad.

And as soon as I realised that, his lips were on mine.

* * *

"Aren't we going to Riku's tonight?" 

"No." Cloud stretched and yawned as he dropped the remote in his hand. He looked at Leon who was at the table with a cup of coffee and a book in hand and frowned.

"Why not?"

"Tonight is the night." He said, taking a mouthful of coffee as his eyes trailed the page.

"For what?"

"Where Riku stops dreaming." Cloud smirked at Leon's answer.

"Bet that makes it the end of Sora's too huh?" He stumbled over to the table and gave Leon a quick kiss on the lips.

"So it would seem."

* * *

His taste was more perfect than I could ever imagine. He was kissing me with such force that I didn't notice we were lying on my floor until I found myself using it to push back up into the kiss. 

My whole body was numb and tingly as I felt him gripping at it. Our breaths were heavy and our chests were heaving but we didn't stop, we couldn't stop.

His lips moved against mine so forcefully it hurt. My hands found themselves in his hair, gripping and stroking. I wanted to grab, to touch to feel every part of Riku I could all at once, my body was so tense, and I could feel the heat radiating of us both. It was hot, he was so, so hot.

He grabbed at my hips as his tongue came to meet our lips. The waves of shivers running through my body exploded as I felt it trail along my lip. Next thing I know was our tongue's sliding against each other, exploring, _teasing_.

He pulled me closer to him and I welcomed it. No longer feeling shy of any sort, no longer delicate I grabbed at his back, pressing as closely as possible to him.

This was Riku. And this is me. Together. _Kissing_.

My heart pumped so loudly and I could feel his back through the silk material of his pyjama shirt. The cool fabric sliding so easily along him, I found my fingers under it and slid my hands all over the hot skin there. Everywhere I could find I touched, so desperately.

I _craved_ it.

Riku, not even stopping for one second tore away from my mouth and started attacking my neck. I gasped for air so loudly before his hot tongue connected and I couldn't help but groan. He felt so good. Riku…

My fingers dug into his back as I felt him biting, nipping, _marking _me. My eyes watered but I didn't care. He was so amazingly good at this, my body couldn't keep up with the thousands of emotions I felt. Every movement, every contact, every _touch_ we shared electrified my insides, my muscles tightened and I had no time to calm down. I didn't _want_ to calm down.

He was on my collarbone, my hands gripping at his back and hair still, His hands teasing my stomach, rubbing. Our bodies sliding together, it was overwhelming. I couldn't want this more.

I felt him nipping at me a few more times before he slowed down to just sliding his tongue along my skin. He kissed my jawbone a few more times before planting one last kiss on my lips.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw him looking down at me through half-lidded eyes.

And then, he smiled at me.

He was so pure, I just lay there breathing heavily, looking up at him in awe.

The wind was blowing loudly through my window but I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything. Anything apart from Riku.

Riku…

* * *

With the sun shining through my eyelids I came to. The 1st thing I realised was that I got it. 

My dream. I'm happy. I got what I wanted. I just lay here, eyes closed, enjoying the images I had pictured. Best not waste it.

"hello world…" I whispered.

"Morning." My dulled senses sprung alive and my eyes flew open.

Lying beneath me, hair sprayed around him and the soft pillow. Was Riku.

I gasped as I realised last night's events wasn't a dream. It really did happen. The touches were real, the kisses were real, Riku was real. I touched his cheek gently and felt the smooth skin.

He chuckled and leant up to kiss me lightly on the lips.

I smiled, despite feeling overwhelmed. I laid myself gently back down onto his chest and sighed contentedly.

After all that time trying to get the perfect dream, I could have had the chance to have Riku for real all this time?

Why dream, when you can have reality instead?

That's certainly one lesson _I've _learnt.

* * *

**The End.**

Woah, what do you think of _that?_ I know what I think. -scowls at it- 'ahem'... well, theres that for you. I'd love the feedback, I've worked hard on this bugger. hangs Halloween lights over the review button

Thanks for reading! Fruchiseka.


End file.
